How To Love
by guardianranger
Summary: Kendall was a single father,until the day he lost his fiance and daughter in the hospital. Now it's 7 years now he's meeting a girl who looks like his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Christine-Knight-Grey.

Summary: Christine Knight-Grey-is the daughter of the former actress-Jo Taylor who died giving birth to her daughter. Also is the daughter to Kendall Knight who now plays for the Minnesota Wild Professional Hockey Team.

Was only a couple months when getting kidnapped from the hospital. No one knew what happen to Christine.

Kendall Knight was only 16 Years old, when his daughter was taken away from him.

Jo Taylor was 16 at the time, when she died in child birth.

Logan Mitchell is now a doctor

James Diamond-a singer

Carlos Garcia-a singer

Katie Knight-An agent.

Christine Grey-7 Years Old Now.

Hair:Light Brown

Eyes:Blue

Height:4"8

Father:Kendall Knight-

Mother:Deceased-Jo Taylor

My adopted family members are doctors, teachers, singers and being a parent of course.

Christopher Grey-Age 29-Doctor

Height:5"9

Hair:Black

Eyes:Green

Is related to the members of Connect 3

Darien Grey-Age 27-Teacher

Height:4"9

Eyes:Blue

Hair:Blonde

Jason Grey-Age 25

Shane Grey-Age 23

Nate Grey-Age 21

Christine Grey-Now 7 years old at the moment.

Logan Mitchell was told there was a young girl who was in one of the offices. Came walking towards this young girl who was waiting on her older brother-Christopher who was with a patient meaning Carlos Garcia son-Cole Garcia-who ended doing something and landed wrong on his leg.

Christine busy at her brother's Christopher office he actually shares with Logan Mitchell.

"Hello, Who might you be?"asked Logan who was wondering why there was a girl in the office.

Christine peers up doing her homework of course. "Waiting on my brother Christopher, was told he was with a patient"said Christine staring at a picture of Big Time Rush on the wall of the picture.

Logan nods his head and sits down at the desk.

Christine sees a young girl with the boys. "Doctor Mitchell, Who is that girl with you guys?"asked Christine pointing to a picture of her mother being on the wall.

Logan glaring up from what he was doing. "That's Jo Taylor she was a famous actress she died giving birth to her daughter-Christine Knight"said Logan.

Christine Grey frozed at the name being said. "What happen to her daughter?"Asked Christine who was wondering.

Knocked on the doorway, there standing there was Kendall Knight visiting his friends who was away for 7 Years old, since the kidnapping of his daughter from the hospital.

"Kendall, What are you doing here?"asked Logan getting up from his desk.

Kendall shocked in seeing a girl in the office, he glares at Logan in the face. "Logan, Do you want to tell me what your telling your daughter about my fiance death?"demanded Kendall.

Logan taken by surprised. "Kendall, She's not my daughter but the sister of Doctor Grey who is with Cole Garcia"answered Logan.

Kendall turns towards Christine and glares at her of course.

Christopher coming into his office and sees Kendall with Logan of course. He knows that Christine is the daughter to Kendall Knight. "Christine, Ready to head home?"asked Christopher

Christine races towards Christopher.

Christopher picks her up gently.

Carlos comes holding Cole in his arms, because of his son accident. He frozed in seeing Christine Grey in Christopher arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Adopted

Carlos comes into Logan Mitchell office that he shares with Christopher Grey, was carrying his son Cole Garcia who is 7 Years old.

Frozed in seeing Christopher holding onto Christine in his arms.

"Carlos, Is something wrong? looks like you seen a ghost"said Kendall.

Carlos puts Cole down on the desk of Logan's office he marches towards Christopher and yells something out. "Doctor Grey! Explain what your doing to Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor daughter-whose name is Christine?"demanded Carlos angrily.

Logan, Cole and Kendall frozed when Carlos yelled at Christopher in the face.

Christopher and Christine glared at each other in the face.

Christine standing in front of Christopher now. "It's true, Jo Taylor is my birth mother who died giving birth to me. But! There's alot of things you don't know in what happen to me for the past 7 years"answered Christine.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos standing there facing Christopher Grey at the moment, they aren't too happy with the situation.

"We should charge you for kidnapping my daughter"said Kendall finding out his daughter was in Los Angeles all these 7 years now.

Few minutes later, James Diamond, Shane, Nate, Jason and Darien Grey were in the office with their lawyers.

Ms. Maria Jones gives the ex-members of big time rush a paper of custody that Jo Taylor had gave up the rights to her daughter-Christine.

Kendall, Logan, James, Katie-she already kind of knew, and Carlos glared at the paper in front of them.

"No, Jo would have told me"said Kendall shocked of learning the truth.

Katie shakes her head. "Kenny, How could Jo tell you? Big Time Rush were on nation wide-tour"said Katie.

"That part was true, we were just doing our second album"said James pointing it out.

Christine was staring at real family members. "What's going to happen to me now? Seeing I'm the daughter to the famous Kendall Knight"said Christine.

Ms. Jones not sure what to say, she didn't want to give Christine to her real father, seeing that Jo Taylor signed her name on the adoption papers. "Unless, Big Time Rush and Doctor Grey can come to an agreement about custody, then Christine will remain with her adopted family members"said Ms. Jones leaving the office area of the hospital.

Author's Note:

Decided to change that part where Christine was kidnapped in this story. Instead Jo Taylor before she died in child labor-gave her daughter up for adoption. She wanted Kendall Knight to have a normal life.

3 Hours later, Christine was allowed to visited James, Logan and Carlos home since they live together now.

Kendall was shocked of the sudden news, he was angry that Jo Taylor-his dead fiance gave up their daughter to some strangers.

Christine shocked in seeing the huge house she was now staying at for a couple hours, since Kendall was only here for like 3 days for a hockey game. "Wow, Nice house you have here"said Christine shocked in seeing a pool and three garage for cars.

"Glad you like our home"said Carlos.

Christine saw pictures of Jo Taylor and two other girls standing with Big Time Rush. "Uh, Who are these girls?"asked Christine pointing to two other girls with her uncles and dad who were waving.

"That's not something you need to know"said Kendall sitting down.

Christine thinking a moment to herself. She couldn't understand why her father-Kendall was so cold to her, maybe just finding out that his daughter was alive in the first place was shocking to everyone in his life. "Jo, She wanted all of you guys to follow your dreams"said Christine staring at her mom in the face.

Kendall stands up quickly. "You know nothing in what happen, So how would you know what my fiance would had wanted in the first place"yelled Kendall angrily.

Logan, Cole, James and Carlos didn't like the fact that Kendall was taking it out of his daughter-Christine.

Kendall saids something to Christine. "Wish, we never met you in the first place"yelled Kendall racing upstairs.

"Christine, Kendall didn't mean it"said Carlos saying it.

Christine burst into tears, did the only thing could think of at the moment. Raced out of the huge mansion and towards her cousins home-which is only like 5 blocks from James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell's home.

Nate was the only one home at the time, when Christine came racing into his arms. Knowing that Christine was with her dad and uncles for a couple hours. "Christine, What's wrong?"asked Nate.

Had taken like 20 minutes later that Nate had called Shane, Jason, Christopher and Darien at work.

Christine was in the game room area, where the rest of her adopted family members came racing into the room.

"Christine, What happen?"asked Darien sitting down on the couch.

Taken at least 2 hours for their little sister and cousin to explain what happen at the mansion.

Let's say they weren't too happy about the bad news that Christine had given them.

Shane, Nate and Jason came towards the house that Christine had told them where they live.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shane, Nate and Jason Grey had arrived at the house that James, Logan and Carlos live together.

They weren't the only ones who were furious with Kendall Knight at the moment.

Carlos, Logan and James searched all over for Christine, no such luck.

Carlos was more worried about losing Christine like in 2 hours since she's been missing. "What actually are we supposed to tell Christopher we lost his sister?"asked Carlos who was worried at the moment.

"Tell him the truth, hope he doesn't kill us"murmured James.

Cole had answered the door and stared at the members of Connect 3 in the face. "Daddy. There are some boys here"shouted Cole racing into the family room area.

Shane, Jason and Nate came storming into the house.

"Where is Mr. Kendall Knight?"demanded Jason angrily.

"Upstairs, Is there something wrong?"asked Logan who was wondering.

"Yeah! Mind telling the spoiled brat to come down here?"asked Nate not happy.

Kendall coming down the stairs. "What are they doing here?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

"We are here to tell you are a spoiled pain the ass"shouted Shane and Jason at once.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos were confused at the moment.

"You have no idea what Christine has been through the passed 7 years now. Did you even bother to ask her why she was telling you about Jo?"asked Nate.

"Jo Taylor left her diary to Christine and a letter to her daughter explaining why-Kendall Knight couldn't even meet his daughter-because he was on nationwide tour"said Shane.

"Wait, How do you know all of this information?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

"Christine, Came towards our home which is 5 blocks from here. I called my brothers and cousins at work, she was crying"said Nate.

Knocked on the doorway

Katie knight was standing there not looking very happy. "Kendall Knight! Your in so much trouble for what you did to Christine"answered Katie who slaps Kendall across the face with her hand.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James shocked in what Katie did.

"Katie, Why did you slap me?"asked Kendall who was holding onto his cheek.

Katie turns towards her other brothers who helped raised her. "CHRISTINE GREY-HAS BEEN THROUGH ALOT DURING THE PAST 7 YEARS NOW. SHE ALREADY LOST TWO SETS OF ADOPTED PARENTS. CHRISTOPHER, DARIEN, SHANE,JASON AND NATE HAVE BEEN HELPING RAISING HER"Yelled Katie storming out of the house.

"Is that true?"asked Carlos.

Shane, Nate and Jason nod their heads. The 3 of them glared at each other in the face, not sure in telling Big Time Rush-that Christine is sick.

"Is there's something your not telling us"said James pointing it out.

"I'm surprised logan hasn't even check Christine medical records at the hospital"said Shane smiling a bit.

"Why, Would I check Christine medical records at the hospital?"asked Logan who was wondering.

"Christine's medical records it will state she had surgery well being 2 years old at the time, with cancer. Right now she is in remission"said Nate.

"Our niece had cancer"said Logan, Carlos and James at once.

Nate nods his head.

Kendall sits down and stares at the picture of his fiance on the wall. "I didn't know, I'm so stupid"said Kendall whispering.

"Can we see her?"asked Cole who eating chips.

"Not today through, not in what Mr. Knight had told Christine a couple hours ago"said Shane.

"Wait a few days"said Jason.

Now back at the Grey's mansion, Christopher was holding onto Christine in his arms.

"Does he really hate me?"asked Christine who was laying down on her brother's lap.

Darien and Christopher glared at each other in the face.

"Sweetie, He's just shocked in learning that Jo Taylor gave you away"said Darien pointing it out.

"Do I have to live with him? If you don't get custody"said Christine.

Jason, Nate, Katie and Shane came walking into the house.

"Christine, Logan, Carlos, James and Cole want to see you"said Shane.

"Mention would wait a few days"said Nate.

Christine yawns a bit. "Christopher, Carry me upstairs please"said Christine.

Seeing how Christopher, Darien, Christine and Katie live with the members of Connect 3.

Few minutes later, there was a knocked on their doorway.

"Wondered who that could be right now?"asked Darien getting up from the couch.

Kendall Knight was standing there looking sad. "I found your address on Katie's cell-phone she left behind at the house"said Kendall.

Logan, James, Carlos and Cole were standing behind him.

"Sorry, My son wanted to give Christine this gift"said Carlos.

"Ok, Christine is upstairs sleeping at the moment"said Darien.

Author's Note:

Christine did have cancer when she was only 2 years old. They had gotten it in time before it could spread throughout the body.

Kendall really wanted to get to know his daughter. "Is there anyway I could see Christine?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

"Why! Should we even let you near her, after what you told our sister"said Christopher arms folded across the chest.

"I didn't know I'm sorry"said Kendall sitting down on the ground.

Darien glares at his brother and cousins. "Fine, You have 15 minutes with Christine, she's asleep in her bedroom which is attach to Christopher's room"answered Darien.

Kendall racing up the stairs in a flash.

Christine was holding a picture of Jo Taylor who was waving towards the camera, with Kendall of course.

She was asleep through when Kendall came into the bedroom.

Kendall knelt down on the bed and stared at his daughter who was asleep in the bed. "Christine, I'm so sorry didn't know that Jo left the diary to you. I know it will take some time to get used to me"said Kendall kissing his daughter's forehead.

Logan, Carlos and Cole came upstairs too and saw Kendall looking at the pictures around the bedroom.

"Uncle kendall, look lots of pictures of big time rush on the wall"said cole.

Logan and Carlos see something that Kendall should see.

"Kendall, There's something you should see"said Carlos points to a picture.

Picture of Jo and Kendall standing near each other.

(Underneath the picture were words written out).

Mommy know your in heaven watching over everyone. I know your in a better place, just wanted to thank you in letting live instead of getting an aboration.

My adopted family members are great to me, except they aren't Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. Minus my 3 cousins who are singers.

Daddy your my hero even through we never met when I was born. Know someday we shall meet in person maybe like in 5 or 10 years from now.

Was 2 years old when having a heart condition and cancer.

The doctors made it all better for now.

Daddy even if you knew that mommy gave me up for adoption she was only doing it for you and my uncles.

Love Christine Taylor Knight-Grey.


	4. Chapter 4

_2 Weeks Later:Part I_

_Kendall Knight decided to quit the Minnesota Hockey to be near his daughter Christine Grey._

_Cole and Carlos Garcia were at the hospital visiting Logan Mitchell._

_James Diamond and Kendall Knight were in the office waiting on Logan._

_Cole Garcia was coming back from the bathroom and saw Christine. He raced into the room. "Christine, I've miss you, don't come to our home anymore"said Cole about to hug Christine around the waist._

_Christine stares at Cole in the face. "You shouldn't be in here without permission from Samantha family members"said Christine turning her back on Cole at the moment._

_Seeing that Logan Mitchell doesn't know that his ex-girlfriend had a child in the first place. Meaning Camille Roberts is the mother to Samantha-but she was killed in a skiing incident during a movie scene._

_Samantha has been the in the hospital most of her life-since being paralyzed from the car accident that killed her grandparents._

_Cole races back into where his father would be waiting on Logan. "Daddy, There's something wrong with Christine"yelled Cole racing into the office._

_"Cole, What's wrong with Christine?"asked Kendall getting up from the chair he was sitting in the office._

_Cole drags Kendall by the arm. "Come, will show you"said Cole._

_Carlos and James met Logan on the way out._

_"Logan, Do you know if something is wrong with Christine?"asked James who was wondering._

_Logan shakes his head. "No, Doctor Grey would have mention something to me"said Logan._

_Cole points to where Christine was with Samantha who was at the moment sleeping._

_"Christine, Why are you in here?"asked Logan wondering why his neice would be in this room by herself._

_Christine sightly moves from the bed. "Doctor Mitchell! I don't need your permission to see Samantha Roberts. Christopher said I could come anytime to see my friend who lost her mother and grandparents"said Christine drinking some water._

_"Whose Samantha father and mom?"asked James who was wondering._

_"Don't you watch the news on the television? The Famous Camille Roberts has been dead for the past 12years. Her parents were raising Samantha-they were just killed like 7 months ago"said Darien Grey who came to pick up his sister from the hospital._

_Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall shocked of the news._

_"Do you know who the father is?"asked Kendall who wants to know._

_Samantha slowly opens her eyes-shocked of seeing Big Time Rush-standing there. Starts to cough in the room of people standing everywhere._

_Christine grabs a cup of water and gives it Samantha. Helps her drink it at the moment._

_"Thanks! Christine why am I seeing my dad here with the members of Big Time Rush?"asked Samantha._

_"Samantha, do you mind telling us who your father is?"asked Logan wanting to know if Camille had a child._

_Samantha grew quite she glares at Darien Grey and Christine Grey in the face. "Just look on my medical records"said Samantha pointing to her chart on the bed._

_James being closer to the chart grabs it and looks at the content of the medical records. He suddenly knelt down in front of Samantha form on the bed. "So, Your my daughter?"asked James peering at Samantha in the bed._

_Logan, Kendall and Carlos shocked of the news._

_Logan was furious. "James! You slept with my girlfriend"yelled Logan angrily._

_James puts his hands out in front of his face._

_Samantha saids something. "Hey! My mom gotten drunk at a bar, when you broke her heart. James was there driving her home"said Samantha._

_Logan finally nods his head, he really wanted to have kids._

_"Why! Didn't Camille ever mention she was pregnant with you?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_"When Uncle Logan broke up with Aunt Camille, she went to out and gotten drunk. Ended up sleeping with Uncle James-except he wasn't drunk with alochol"said Christine pulling something out of her back-up._

_James and Logan reading the contents of the diary._

_(Camille Roberts writing in the diary)_

_Oh My Gosh! Just found out I'm pregnant when my period was late. Jo Taylor, She knew that I was pregnant-but doesn't know who the father was, since never told her._

_What am I supposed to do now?_

_The only 2 people have I slept with was Logan Mitchell and James Diamond._

_Then come again-didn't used protection when getting it with James Diamond._

_If James or Logan is reading this diary, it means I'm no longer alive anymore._

_James Diamond, Meet your daughter Samantha Courtney Diamond_

_Name:Samantha Courtney Diamond_

_Born:July 16th-2003_

_Age:8 Years old_

_Father:James Diamond_

_Mother:Camille Roberts-Deceased_

_Logan! There is something I need to tell you too._

_Don't know how to tell you this sudden news, knew you wanted kids someday with someone special._

_You have a daughter who is two years older than Samantha, gave her up for adoption-didn't think I could raised a child-being so young-at that age._

_Sorry, for never telling anyone._

_Adopted Name: Hannah Evans_

_Age:10 Years old_

_Adopted Parent: Doctor Ryan Evans-Age 25_

_Siblings: 4-Jamie-17. Kaylee-17, Violet-15 and kendall-13.-All Adopted through-meaning his friends who were killed._

_Logan sits down on the chair he is shocked in learning that has a daughter after all._

_Kendall, Carlos and James glared at each other in the face._

_"Logan, We will fine Hannah"said Carlos._

_Logan glares at his friends in the face. "How, Are we supposed to do that? We have no idea where Hannah lives with her adopted family members"said Logan getting up and leaving the room._

_Christine and Samantha talking for a moment to themselves._

_James was wondering when his daughter would be able to leave the hospital. "When will Samantha be able to leave the hospital?"asked James who doesn't want his daughter in a nasty place._

_Christopher Grey comes walking into the room. "Samantha Diamond, Can leave today just need you to sign the custody papers"said Christopher smiling a bit._

_"James, Samantha will have to used a wheelchair because of her being paralyzed from the car accident that killed her grandparents"said Darien pointing it out._

_18 Hours later, Samantha was in her new home-she would be living with her 3 uncles now. Knowing that Christine doesn't live with them, still lives with her adopted family members._

_Cole was watching television, while his dad-Carlos and the rest of the family memebers were searching where to fine Hannah-whose is adopted by Troy and Gabiella-(who is deceased)._

_What they didn't know was that Christine Grey had sources in finding missing people-who were adopted._

_Samantha was sitting near Cole on the couch. She was hungry hasn't eaten since yesterday at the hospital. Slowly getting up from the couch._

_Cole sees Samantha getting up from the couch. "Samantha! What are you doing? Your going to hurt yourself"said Cole racing over to his new cousin._

_Samantha shakes her head. "Cole, I'm not paralyzed from the waist down. Can move a bit-been getting therapy at the hospital"said Samantha heading towards the kitchen area to look for something to eat._

_Cole not sure what to do, decided to get one of his uncles to help. Raced into the game room area-where the guys were talking. "Daddy!"yelled Cole racing into the game room area._

_Carlos pausing his game and pulls Cole into his lap. "Cole, Is something wrong?"asked Carlos._

_Cole nods his head. "Samantha in the kitchen without the wheelchair"said Cole._

_James and kendall raced out of the game room area._

_Gotten there in time to see Samantha making some a ham and cheese sandwich which she had found in the fridge._

_"Samantha, Are you ok?"asked Kendall._

_Samantha glares up from making some food. "Was hungry didn't you would mind if I made something"said Samantha slowly sitting down at the table._

_"Did you walk in the kitchen by yourself?"asked Carlos who was holding onto Cole in his arms._

_"Yes. Doctor Evans told me I could excerise my legs a bit, just not to over do it"said Samantha taking a bite of food._

_"So, Are you not paralyzed?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_"Just one of my leg is paralyzed which is why I have a special walker"said Samantha pointing to the walker next to her chair._

_7 Hours later Later._

_Christine Grey was at the hospital area, knowing that Ryan Evans is a doctor there._

_Doctor Ryan Evans was in his office with Hannah Evans-his adopted daughter._

_Knocked on the doorway._

_Hannah peering up and sees Christine Grey standing there in the doorway. "Christine! Where have you been?"asked Hannah who was wondering._

_Christine and Ryan talking among each other._

_"So, Hannah's father is here at the same hospital I work at?"asked Ryan has seen Logan Mitchell walking in other places at the hospital._

_Christine nods her head. "Yes, He didn't know that Camille Roberts gave their daughter up for adoption. Other while if he knew about Hannah in the first place, would have kept her"said Christine._

_Hannah always knew she was adopted. "My birth father is he alive? I know my birth mother is dead"said Hannah._

_Doctor Ryan Evans explains some things to Hannah._

_Christine said something to both of them in the office. "Would you like to meet Logan Mitchell in person? I know where he lives, seeing my dad is Kendall Knight"said Christine saying it._

_2 Hours later back at the mansion, Kendall was trying to get a hold of Christine at her home which is 5 blocks from their home._

_"Kendall, Still can't get a hold of Christine?"asked Carlos._

_Kendall shakes his head. "No, I'm just getting a stupid answering machine"said Kendall sitting back down._

**3 hours later:**

_Knocked on the door of the house, Cole racing towards the doorway frozed in seeing Christine standing there with two people who were standing behind her. "Christine! Uncle Kendall she's here"shouted Cole racing back into the house._

_Christine, Ryan and Hannah were sitting in the family room area._

_Logan, Kendall, james and Carlos were shocked in learning that Christine found Ryan and Hannah like that in 1 day._

_Ryan had custody papers in his hands, knowing didn't want to keep a child from their biological parent. "Here, Mr. Mitchell are custody papers I'm handing over to you, Hannah understands and wants to stay here with you guys"said Ryan kissing Hannah on the forehead and leaves the mansion._

_Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos mouths were wide open with surprised._

_"Christine, How did you know that Ryan Evans was at the hospital?"asked James who was wondering._

_Christine not sure in what to say to that answer._

_Hannah glares at Big Time Rush. "My adopted dad was the one who found the cancer on Christine when she was only 2 years old"said Hannah._

_Author's Note:_

_Hannah Evans (Mitchell)-Age 10_

_Born-September 13th-2001_

_Age:10 Years old_

_Mother:Camille Roberts-Deceased_

_Father:Logan Mitchell-_

_Samantha Courtney Diamond_

_Age:8 Years old_

_Born:July 16th-2003_

_Mother:Camille Roberts-Deceased_

_Father:James Diamond_

_Cole Garcia_

_Age 7 Years old_

_Father:Carlos Garcia_

_Born:August 13th-2004_

_Mother:Unknown yet_

_Christine Grey(Knight)_

_Age:7 Years old_

_Mother:Jo Taylor-Deceased_

_Father: Kendall Knight-24 Years old_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_It's been at least a few days since Hannah has been living with her father-Doctor Logan Mitchell, her 3 uncles and 2 cousins at the huge mansion they share together. Only one that doesn't live with them in the mean time is Christine Grey-she stays with her adopted family members._

_"Where are we going to send the girls to school?"asked James pointing it out to his friends._

_Logan, James and Kendall were talking among each other._

_Carlos and Cole were out again-seeing Cole ended up falling down the stairs again._

_"Samantha and Hannah can go to school with Christine"said Kendall pointing it out._

_"Kendall, We have no idea if Christine even goes to school in the first place"said James pointing it out to his friends._

_Hannah and Samantha came walking into the family room area._

_"We were wondering what's for lunch?"asked Hannah who was hungry._

_"Could we invite Christine over here?"asked Samantha who wants to see her friend._

_Logan, James and Kendall heading into the kitchen to make lunch for the girls._

**_10 Seconds later:_**

_Cole comes racing into the kitchen area. "Look, I gotten a green cast this time"said Cole bouncing all over the place in the kitchen area._

_"Cole, If you aren't careful will get hurt again"said Hannah who was eating a cheese sandwich and tomatoe soup._

_Carlos comes into the kitchen and groans. _

_Cole sits down. "Saw Christine at the hospital"answered Cole out loud._

_Kendall, Hannah and Samantha frozed when Cole mentions that._

_Cole sees the look he's getting from his family members. "Is something wrong?"asked Cole who was wondering why his family members were looking at him in strangely._

_"Carlos, Did you see my daughter at the hospital?"asked Kendall who was about to grab this coat._

_Carlos nods his head. "Yes! It doesn't look good for Christine, she was pretty pale"said Carlos falling asleep on the table._

_Kendall and Logan raced towards the hospital._

_James stayed behind to watch the girls._

**_2 Hours Later:_**

_Christine was sleeping in her brother's private office, just after getting a blood test._

_Darien was there to watch his sister's pale form, since Christopher was with another patient and would meet them for lunch._

_Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight were told that Christine was in the office that Logan and Christopher share together._

_They raced into the office and saw Christine sleeping on the couch._

_"Darien, What happen to my daughter?"demanded Kendall who wants to know._

_Darien peering up doing homework. "Blood test"answered Darien._

_Logan knelt down in front of Christine's form._

_"Blood Test, Make my daughter pale looking?"asked Kendall not happy look on his face._

_Darien nods his head. "Doctor Evans! Was the one who was taking blood from Christine every other month. Just to make sure she doesn't have cancer again"answered Darien._

_"Cancer! I thought it was gone for good"said Logan shocked of the news._

_"Doesn't mean the cancer could come back, even with the surgery Christine had when she was only 2 years old at the time"said Christopher coming into the office._

_Kendall and Logan glared at each other in the face. Weren't to sure what how to explain to their friends about Christine who was asleep on the couch._

**_2 Weeks Later:Part II_**

_Hannah and Samantha haven't seen Christine at their home for the past 2 months now._

_There were in the game room area, playing with Cole._

_"Do you think our dads would let us go see Christine?"asked Samantha who was worried._

_Hannah munching on a piece of apple as a snack. "Sure, If we ask them"said Hannah._

_"Cole, Be right back"said Samantha getting up from the couch in the game room area._

_(James and Logan were waiting on the blood tests-that would let them if Hannah and Samantha are really their daughters) in the first place. Even if they weren't biological there's they would make sure both of the girls would stay with them. Seeing their mother-Camille Roberst was no longer living anymore._

_"Uncle James! Can we go see Christine?"asked Hannah coming into the kitchen area of the house._

_James looking up from making lunch for the girls. _

_Carlos was already munching on corn-dogs. _

_Cole races into the kitchen and grabs one of the corn-dogs._

_Logan had a day off so he was home._

_Kendall was reading something in the newspaper._

_"We haven't seen Christine for the past 2 weeks now"said Carlos who points it out to his friends._

**_25 minutes later:_**

****_Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Hannah (Evans)-Mitchell-Samantha Diamond, Kendall Knight, Cole and Carlos Garcia go to the hospital to get the results._

_Nurse Sara Jamison looks at the results. "Congradulations! Doctor Mitchell your a dad"said Sara giving them the results._

_James glaring at the paper. "Yes! I'm a father"said James hugging his friends._


	6. Chapter 6

Sick:Part I

Author's Note: Just to let you know-thanks for reviewing and loving this story so much.

_Hannah and Samantha were walking around the hospital a bit. Hannah stopping by to see her adopted father-Ryan Evans who was in his office on the computer._

_"Ryan! Came to say hi"said Hannah walking into the office._

_Ryan glaring up from the computer. "Hannah! How do you like living with Doctor Logan Mitchell and others?"asked Ryan who was wondering._

_"Nice, But it's not the same seeing don't have older siblings to talk to"said Hannah smiling a bit._

_Samantha sees Christine coming out from a room. "Hannah! Just saw Christine coming from a room"said Samantha._

_Hannah leaves Ryan and walks with Samantha._

_Ryan Evans wasn't smiling a bit at the moment._

_Only reason Christine hasn't spoken or seen anyone at Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James home. She wasn't sure what to tell them was sick again._

_"Christine! Wait up"said Hannah._

_Christine sightly turns towards Hannah and Samantha in the face. "What are you doing here?"asked Christine who didn't want them to know what was wrong with her._

_"James and Logan were getting results to see if Camille Roberts was telling them the truth about having daughters to begin with"said Hannah._

_Samantha notices the mark on Christine's hands. "Christine! Please don't tell me your sick again?"asked Samantha._

_Christine steps back a bit. "NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW ANY OF IT! I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW ABOUT IT"Yelled Christine angrily-walking away from hannah and Samantha who were shocked of the sudden behavior._

**_1 Hour later:_**

_"Uncle Kendall! We saw Christine and something is wrong with her"shouted Hannah and Samantha who buried their heads into James and logan's shoulders._

_Kendall almost choke on his water he was drinking. _

_"We better found out what's wrong with her"said Carlos pointing it out._

_"Mention that people weren't supposed to know about it"said Samantha who had Logan carry her._

_"Should fine Doctor Grey in the office we share together"said Logan leading the way towards the office they shared._

_But once they gotten to the office-something was off at the moment._

_Empty desk, bookcases and a couch was missing in the office._

_Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James mouths were wide open._

_"What happen to the other bookcases and couch that was in the office?"asked James who was wondering._

_Logan shugs his shoulders, seeing in was on vacation being two days ago. "I would have know if something was going on"said Logan murmuring it._

_Nurse Jasmine Long was walking by and noticed the group in the office. "Doctor Mitchell! Guess you didn't know that Doctor Grey gotten a promotion as the head of the medical department and is in a bigger office"said Jasmine telling the group._

_"Jasmine, Happen to know what's going on with Christine Grey?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Jasmine sighs. "Please I don't want to get fired from this job. There are rumors that Ms. Grey has her cancer came back again"said jasmine walking out of the office area._


	7. Chapter 7

Sick:Part II

_Christine was sleeping at her home-meaning Darien, Christopher, Jason, Nate and Shane were worried._

_"Don't you think that Kendall has the right to know that his daughter is sick again?"asked Shane pointing it out to his cousins._

_Christopher glaring at Shane in the face. "Christine doesn't want to them to worry about her, seeing kendall lost his fiance"said Christopher pointing it out towards his cousins in the face._

_"How James and Logan just found they are dads to begin with"said Darien pointing it out to the others._

_"Assuming Christine is asleep in the bedroom?"asked Jason who comes munching on ice cream._

_"Yes, She was very tired from the medicane that Doctor Williams has been giving to her for the past 3 days now"answered Nate who was the one who went with Christine like 3 days ago._

_"What if Christine family members show up here, asking questions?"asked Shane pointing it out._

**_Knock on the doorway._**

_"Big Mouth! You got there Shane"murmured Darien getting up from the couch heading towards the doorway of the mansion._

_Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, hannah, Cole and Samantha were standing in the entrance area-not looking very happy at the moment._

_Darien sees the angry look on their faces. "Is there something I can help you with?"asked Darien who was standing in the doorway of the mansion._

_Kendall nods his head. "YOU CAN EXPLAIN WHY I WASN'T TOLD THAT MY DAUGHTER HAS CANCER?"Yelled Kendall angrily._

_Darien confused in what kendall was saying to him. "You have me confused, what makes you think my sister has cancer?"asked Darien rubbing his forehead._

_"I know when seeing a mark on Christine's hand"answered Samantha not smiling at the moment._

_"Can we come in?"asked james who was wondering._

_Darien is thinking a moment. "Hold on a minute, will get Christopher"said Darien closing the door in their faces._

_"Gee! Rude much"said James and Kendall at once._

_Few minutes later no one came towards the doorway._

_"How long they going to keep us waiting here"said Cole whinning of course._

**_Inside the mansion:_**

_Christine had awaken up due to some yelling being heard outside of the house. "Christopher! Who was at the door?"asked Christine who was standing on the bottom step of the stairs._

_"Big Time Rush"answered Nate._

_Darien and Christopher see the look on Christine face._

_"Oops, I forgotten they are outside waiting until one of us opens the door"said Darien laughing a bit._

_Christine slowly walks towards the front of door._

_Christopher supporting her by the shoulders at the moment._

_"Come on, please open the damn door"whispered Kendall._

_Logan, carlos and james heard Kendall swear a bit of course. Hoping that none of their kids heard it._

_Door opens._

_"Finally, It's cold out here"said James._

_Christine was standing there. "You shouldn't have come here"said Christine leaning into Christopher for support since she was weak._

_"Christopher! Care to explain to us why our niece has cancer again?"asked Logan, Carlos and james at once._

_Christine shakes her head at them group. "Well, Where ever you gotten your information from was the wrong thing"said Christine drinking some water._

_"There are rumors all over the hospital that your cancer came back again"said Kendall pointing it out._

_Christine coughs. "Excuse me! You really shouldn't be here unless you want to get sick like me"said Christine coughing heading back into the kitchen area._

_Kendall about to follow his daughter inside the mansion._

_"Christopher! Please tell us what's wrong with my daughter?"asked Kendall begging for information._

_"Can we come in? It's cold"said James bouncing around._

_Christopher shakes his head. "Sorry, Christine is right unless you want your kids to get what our sister has, then the answer is no"said Christopher closing the door in front of their unwanted guests._

_Kendall puts his foot in the doorway._

_Christine saids something to Christopher. "Let them come in, they aren't going to stop bothering us with questions. I'm going back upstairs, can I sleep in your bedroom?"asked Christine turning towards Christopher._

_Christopher nods his head, knowing that Christine had a nightmare last night._

_Darien lets their unwanted guests come into the house._

_"Is there a reason why don't want our kids to get what Christine has?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_"Are you sure that Christine doesn't have cancer?"asked Kendall who was worried._

_"No, Christine doesn't have cancer has mono which makes her weak. Reason why she had marks on her hands, because has chicken pox too"answered Shane leaning against the counter of the stairs._

_Logan and Kendall stood up._

_"Where is my daughter anyways?"Asked Kendall._

_"Upstairs in my bedroom, she's been getting nightmares"answered Christopher._

_Kendall raced upstairs anyways to check on his daughter._


	8. Chapter 8

Sleeping:

_Christine was asleep in Christopher room for now-since she hasn't been sleeping that well lately-due to her having chicken pox and mono._

_Kendall had raced upstairs to check on his daughter anyway._

_While his friends were downstairs busy to get answers._

_Kendall came into Christopher's room, but noticed that Christine wasn't in the room._

_"That's strange, Christopher did mention that my daughter was sleeping in his bedroom because of having nightmares"said kendall._

_Christine was actually in her bathroom-that is connected to her bedroom. _

_Kendall heard water running, wasn't sure if he should just check on Christine._

_Christine was just in her bathroom and went back to bed in her bedroom area._

_Kendall came back down in the kitchen, since he wasn't sure where Christine was._

_Christopher, Darien, Shane and Nate were in the kitchen talking with Logan, Samantha, Cole, Carlos, James and Hannah of course._

_"Did you see Christine?"asked Cole who was sitting on Carlos lap._

_Kendall shakes his head. "No, She wasn't in Christopher's bedroom"answered Kendall sitting back down._

_Christopher and Darien looked at each other in the face. _

_Before they could say anything else, everyone heard a scream being heard upstairs._

_Darien, Christopher, Shane, Nate,Kendall and Logan raced upstairs in a flash of lightening._

_Christine was asleep on her bed she was shaking through. _

_Kendall being closer to her form felt his daughter's head. "Christine, Your having a nightmare"said kendall sitting down on the bed._

_Christine sitting up in bed shaking still. "Daddy! I'm so sorry"said Christine sobbing into Kendall's shoulders._

_Kendall rocking Christine in his arms._

_Logan, Shane and Nate came back into the kitchen area._

_The others were worried of course._

_"What happen?"asked Hannah who was wondering._

_"Nightmare, uncle kendall is with christine right now"said logan._

**_2 two days later, christine remembers she called kendall daddy during her nightmares._**

****_Kendall actually stayed at the grey's mansion._

_Christine was currently sitting in the game room area-watching television with Nate at the moment._

_Kendall was making lunch for his daughter, who still wasn't doing so well._


	9. Chapter 9

Dad:Part I

_Christine still had the chicken pox and mono, so she was currently sleeping by watching television, although did remember calling Kendall daddy like 3 days ago._

_Kendall has been staying with the Grey's for the time being, seeing he doesn't want to get his friends kids sick._

_Knowing they would probably stop by to see how Christine is doing at the moment._

_Christopher had just given Christine some medicane, before going to work. _

_Christine groans on the couch-which she has been sleeping on in the game room area. _

_Kendall had went home to get some change of clothes at his friends house._

_Christine opens her eyes. "Christopher! Where's dad?"asked Christine wanting Kendall at the moment._

_Christopher putting a wash cloth on Christine's forehead-seeing she ended up getting a fever like some time during the night. "Kendall, Went home to get some change of clothes, should be back in a couple hours. Are you going to be ok while I'm at work?"asked Christopher not wanting to leave his sister behind-still doesn't trust Big Time Rush-with his adopted sister._

_Christine sits up from the couch. "Can! You carry me upstairs?"asked Christine still weak from her sickness._

_Christopher gently picked Christine up from the couch, just as Logan and Kendall came into the mansion._

_"Hope you don't mind me coming with Kendall?"asked Logan waving at his boss now._

_Christopher nods his head. "No! It's no problem, just taking Christine upstairs to my bedroom-since it's has a television with a dvd player"said Christopher._

_About to take Christine upstairs._

_"Christopher, Why not just keep my daughter down here on the couch"said Kendall._

_Christine whispers something to Christopher. "I'm going to throw up"whispered Christine._

_Christopher gotten Christine to the toilet when she gotten sick._

_"Christopher, We will take it from here"said Kendall taking over._

_Christopher not sure to leave his sick sister behind with Logan Mitchell-knowing he is a doctor. "Christine, I'm going to be in the office at home"said Christopher already calling his private secretary to let her know-he won't be in._

_"Christopher! Don't you trust us?"asked Logan turning towards Christopher._

_Nate, Shane and Jason came home early._

_"NO! How can our cousin trust someone-who only gotten to know his daughter like in 2 months"said Shane._

_"Logan Mitchell! We know since your a doctor like Christopher, you didn't know about Christine issues"said Nate smiling at Christine._

_Who was now sitting on the couch, sipping sprite at the moment._


	10. Chapter 10

Dad:Part II

_Samantha Diamond, Cole Garcia and Hannah Mitchell decided to see Christine who was still living with her two brothers and famous cousins-Shane,Nate and Jason Grey._

_"Are you sure we won't get into trouble with our dads for seeing Christine?"asked Samantha who didn't want to get into trouble._

_"We haven't seen Uncle Kendall for at least 2 weeks now, he's been staying with the grey's because Christine has been sick"answered Cole racing downstairs to their kitchen._

_Carlos and James Diamond were in the kitchen area._

_Kendall actually did come back home-to see his friends._

_Logan was back at work for now._

_"Uncle Kendall! How's Christine doing?"asked Hannah who worried._

_"Christine has been doing better now"said Kendall smiling at his two nieces and nephew in the face._

_"Are we even allowed to see Christine yet?"asked Cole who was wondering._

_Kendall, Carlos and James glared at each other in the face._

_"Uh, I guess we could see Christine for a short while"said Kendall._

_Cole jumping up and down._

_"Come on then, what are we waiting for"said Samantha pulling James out of the kitchen._

_Hannah follows them out of the house._

**_When James, Kendall, Carlos, Hannah, Samantha and Cole came to the residence of the Grey's Mansion._**

**_What shocked of them was course-was Christine wasn't there at the house._**

**_Only person that was there was Darien Grey doing some paperwork-since he's a teacher._**

_"Oh, We were hoping to see Christine"said Samantha who was in the house._

_Darien Grey peering up from his paperwork as a teacher._

_"Where is everyone else?"asked James._

_"At work"said Darien sipping some coffee._

_"Where is Christine?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"She's not here at the moment, at the studio with Shane, Nate and Jason"said Darien._

_"Uh, I wanted to see Christine"said Cole._

_"Maybe another time"said Darien glaring over to kendall at the moment._

**_At the Studio where Shane, Nate and Jason were happy-with what their cousin was doing in the music video._**

**_Christine Grey-Knight-was dancing to some music-while her cousins were singing to the songs-they created._**

It was at least 3 hours since they were taking a break from doing one of the music videos.

Seeing Kendall, Logan, james and Carlos don't know that Christine Grey-has her own manager.

But with her getting sick with Chicken pox and mono-she hasn't been out of the house much for now.

"Boys, We should go back home"said Christine who was sitting down on the couch in the dressing room area.

Nate and Jason could see that Christine was tired from helping them with their music video.

Shane was busy talking to Christopher who had called to check-since he was back at work-at the hospital. "Christopher! Don't worry, Christine is ok"said Shane hanging up the phone.

**Back at the Grey's Mansion. Cole Garcia refused to leave until he sees Christine.**

"No! I'm not leaving until we see Christine"yelled Cole throwing an trantum in the mansion.

"Cole, We can see Christine another time son"said Carlos trying to get Cole to stop yelling.

Samantha and Hannah staring at their younger cousin in the face.

**Christine get's drop off-by her cousins-who were going back to the studio-to look over the music video they haven't finished quite yet.**

Christine walks into the house-just in time to hear Cole throwing a trantum. "Uh! Is there a reason why Cole is yelling?"asked Christine who was standing there.

Darien Grey coming from the bathroom area and overheard Cole yelling for Christine.

Kendall, James and Carlos turned and saw Christine standing there in shocked.

Cole stops yelling and races towards Christine. "Hey, We can now play"shouted Cole racing towards his cousin.

Christine takes a step back of course. "Dad, I'm going upstairs to take a bubble bath"said Christine walking by Cole and heading up the stairs to her bedroom.

Kendall just nods his head.

"Uncle Kendall, Why didn't Christine want to play with us?"asked Cole not understanding.

Hannah and Samantha knew there was more to what Christine didn't want their dads to know what was going on.

"Cole, We can see Christine another time"said Hannah walking out of the house.

Carlos ended up carrying Cole out of the house.

Samantha pulling James out of the house.

Kendall stay behind-just incase something was going on of course.


	11. Chapter 11

Dad:Part III

_Christine was currently soaking in hot bubble bath-from doing some things for her cousins at the video shoot._

_Kendall had stayed behind just incase something happen to his daughter. He wasn't the only one who was worried at the moment._

_Darien Grey was the only one home besides Kendall Knight. He came back from the kitchen. "Kendall, Did you want anything to eat?"asked Darien._

_Kendall shakes his head. "No, I'm going to check on my daughter"said Kendall about to head up the stairs._

_Christopher Grey came home early than usually, Nate had informed him-that Christine was home resting._

_Kendall, Christopher and Darien Grey were waiting on someone at the moment in the office._

_"Christopher! Who are we waiting for?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Christopher glares at from drinking some water. "Our lawyer wants to talk to you about custody-of Christine"said Christopher._

_At the mention of Christine name being said-she came into the office-and sat on Christopher's lap._

_"Christine, Why don't you go watch some television"said Darien pointing it out to his adopted sister._

_Christine glares at Darien in the face and shakes her head. "NO! I want Kendall to be part of my life. Although I'm not ready to move into his friends home"said Christine sticking her tongue at Darien._

_Christopher and kendall glared at each other in the face._

**_3 Hours later, The Grey's Lawyer and Big Time Rush-Lawyer had come to an agreement-about custody of Christine._**

****_Seeing, Logan, Carlos and James were at the Grey's home too._

_They were happy that Christine would be spending some time with them-at their home they share together._

_"Hey, Cole will be happy"said Carlos smiling at Kendall holding onto Christine._

_Christine would spend 3 days with them-until she got to used to living with them-more._


	12. Chapter 12

Decided:Part I

_It was one those nights, where Christine was spending time with her dad-Kendall Knight at his friends home._

_Hannah Mitchell, Samantha Diamond, Cole Garcia and Christine Knight were home with Carlos who was watching the kids._

_Since Gustavo at the moment only needed Kendall, Logan and James at the moment at the studio._

_Christine was upstairs doing some homework._

**_3 hours later, Kendall, Logan and James came home with pizzas has a surprise for the rest of the family members._**

_"Daddy! Uncle are home"shouted Cole racing towards his uncles._

_Carlos coming from the kitchen area._

_"Where are the girls?"asked Logan._

_"Hannah is talking to her brothers on the phone, Samantha is working on her excersie and Christine is upstairs"said Carlos._

_Kendall knew that Christine get's home schooled-because of her health issues at the moment._

_Cole jumping up and down. "Can I go get Christine?"asked Cole wanting Christine to spend more time with them._

_"Sure, Cole but make sure you knock on the door first"shouted Carlos racing into the kitchen area to get stuff for their party._

_Christine was just coming from the bathroom from taking a shower, she was tired from working on the homework and for her cousins. _

_Cole knocks on the doorway, get's no answer and races into the bedroom._

_Good thing that Christine had her underwear on underneath the towel._

_"Christine, We are going to have pizza and watch a movie"shouted Cole._

_Christine did the only thing she could think of at the moment-from walking out of the bathroom-reason why-didn't know that Cole was knocking. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM"Yelled Christine._

_Cole not sure what to do at the moment. _

_Downstairs in the game room area, they were sitting on the couches or the floor eating the pizza._

_When they heard Cole screaming._

_Cole does the first thing could think of. "DADDY"shouted Cole._

_Carlos jumps up in time to race upstairs to see-Christine racing downstairs in a towel surrounding her tiny form-and out of the house._

_Cole standing by the staircase-shaking. "DADDY! Christine yelled at me"cried Cole into Carlos arms._

_Carlos races into the game room with Cole. "Guys we have a problem"shouted Carlos putting Cole on the couch._

_"Carlos, What's wrong?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_"Cole what happen?"asked Hannah who was off the phone from talking to her brothers._

_"Christine is what happen, she yelled at me"cried Cole shaking on the couch._

_"Also the fact she ran out of house only wearing a towel around her form"said Carlos._

_Kendall jumps where he is sitting at the moment. "I'm going to fine my daughter"said kendall racing out the house in a flash._

**_25 minutes later, Christine had raced into the home of her cousins and brothers-only they would be home incase something would happen to her._**

_She was in luck because Shane, Nate and Jason were home from work and were relaxing. Knowing Christine was spending the weekend with Kendall Knight and his friends at their home a couple blocks down._

_Jason was coming from the kitchen area, when seeing Christine raced into the house only wearing a towel around her form. "Christine, Is there a reason why your only wearing a towel?"asked Jason._

_Nate and Shane saw Jason with Christine. Knowing that something had to happen at the house._

_"Christine what happen?"asked Shane who was wondering._

_"Cole Garcia is what happen to me. He came into my bedroom without knocking and I wasn't quite dress to begin with-since I was just coming from taking a shower"said Christine shaking._

_Nate calls Christopher or Darien at work to let them know what happen at the moment._

_Let's say Shane and jason weren't too happy at the moment._

_Christine turns towards her cousins. "Please don't make me go back there, I know that there's the custody agreement-with me spending 3 days with Kendall Knight"said Christine shaking._

_Nate carries Christine upstairs to calm her down some._

_It was over 3 hours later, Darien Grey was home first and was told the situation involving Cole Garcia with Christine._

_That's then Kendall Knight came racing into the house. "Where's my daughtern is she's here?"asked Kendall about to race upstairs to check on his daughter who went missing like 5 hours ago._

_Darien, Jason and Shane glared at Kendall friends who came racing into the house._

_"Would you mind telling us why Cole scared the living day lights of our cousin?"demanded Shane and Jason at once._

_Cole Garcia was there among the group._

_"Cole just wanted to see if Christine wanted to join us in watching a movie. He had no way of knowing she was in the bathroom-when knocking on the doorway of her bedroom"said Carlos who was holding onto Cole shaking form._

_"So, Is Christine here?"Asked logan this time._

_"Upstairs with Nate at the moment"said Christopher who was told by Darien in what happen-he had arrived like 15 minutes before the others had showed up at their house._

_Kendall get's up. "I'm going to check on my daughter"said kendall disappearing upstairs at the moment._

_"Cole, Christine had no idea you were knocking on her bedroom doorway. Since she had only gotten out of the shower"said Nate coming downstairs, with kendall who was had came back downstairs._

_Nate hands Christopher-Christine who was fast asleep. "Sorry, She wanted you"said Nate giving Christopher-Christine who had fallen asleep._

_Christopher smiles at his adopted sister in the face, and was holding onto her form._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_It's been at least over 4 weeks since the incident with Cole coming into Christine's bedroom at his dads and uncles house they share together._

_Samantha Diamond, Cole Garcia and Hannah Mitchell were at the hospital. Hannah in seeing her adopted brothers who were visiting their adopted father for the day. Seeing Ryan Evans was on vacation and doesn't know about the death of Christopher Grey and Darien Grey._

_Cole Garcia being there-because-his father slipped on the stairs._

_Samantha Diamond was there with seeing a specialist for her paralyzed muscles-since the death of her mother-Camille and her grandparents._

_Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos were now back as Big Time Rush now, seeing Gustavo was needing them so badly._

_Cole Garcia was walking around the place with Samantha after her doctor's visit._

_That's when they noticed something was wrong-when going passed a private hospital room._

_They heard whispers from other doctors and nurses._

_"It's a shock to lose Doctor Christopher Grey and Mr. Darien Grey so quick. We can't even contact their cousins who are on tour. What about their sister-Christine"said nurse sydeny whispering to another nurse._

_Samantha Diamond and Cole Garcia looked at each other in the face._

_Samantha takes a step towards the room that the nurses were whispering about to each other. "What about Christine?"asked Samantha who was standing there._

_Sydney Oliver, Doreen Johnson and Doctor Lee Williams looked over to the kids-who they know that their dads are big time rush._

_"Where are your dads?"asked nurse sydney who was wondering._

_"Dad, Is getting a cast on his ankle"said cole racing out of the hallway area._

_Samantha Diamond slowly follows Cole who had raced out of the hallway area._

_(Back to where Carlos) was getting a cast on his ankle. Lucky that Logan, Kendall and James were given a day off._

_"Daddy!"shouted Cole racing into the room._

_Carlos turns towards his son who was racing into the room._

_"Cole, Is something wrong?"asked kendall who was wondering._

_Cole nods his head not sure what to say to his uncles and dad about Christine._

_Samantha comes walking into the room. "Assuming you boys didn't know Christine is in the hospital. I'm sorry but Cole and I overheard that Doctor Christopher Grey and his brother Darien Grey are dead"answered Samantha._

_At the mention that Christopher and Darien Grey were dead._

_Kendall raced out of the room that Carlos was currently sitting in at the moment._

_"Kendall, Wait we have no idea where Christine is"shouted logan racing after Kendall in a flash of lights._

_(Few minutes later) Kendall had Ryan by the shoulders._

_Ryan was confused in what was going on of course. _

_"Uncle Kendall, What are you doing to my dad?"asked Hannah meaning her adopted father._

_Kendall glares at Hannah in the face. "Doctor Evans! Explain why Doctor Grey and his brother are dead? Explain why my daughter is in the hospital?"demanded Kendall angrily._

_Ryan Evans was confused at the moment. "I have no idea what your talking about, Mr. Knight-just came back to work this afternoon"said Ryan._

_"Our dad has been on vacation for the last 3 weeks now"answered Jamie who was standing there arms across his chest._

_Hannah Mitchell looks at her adopted siblings. _

_Kendall Knight steps back. "But! Still doesn't explain why my daughter is in the hospital?"asked Kendall._

_Doctor Lee Williams steps towards the group. "Ms. Grey is in the hospital she was involved with her two brothers-seeing was in the car with them at the time"said Lee telling the group this._

_"Can we see her?"asked James who was wondering._

_Doctor Lee Williams not sure what to say to the group. "Sorry, Only Ms. Grey's family members and lawyer who is with her right now know the information"said Lee Williams walking away._

_"Lawyer!"answered Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos who was hopping on one foot at the moment._

_Ms. Jones was talking to Christine Grey-who had no memories in what happen. Although knows that her brothers are dead and aren't coming back anytime soon. Ms. Jones has already contacted Nate, Jason and Shane Grey of Connect 3 who were on their tour-in Washington D.C. and would be back in 3 days._

_Hanging up the phone, when Ms. Jones looked up just as Logan, Carlos-hopping, James and Kendall came racing into the room of course._


	14. Chapter 14

Gone:Part I

_It's been at least 2 days since finding out that death news of Christopher Grey and Darien Grey._

_Christine Grey-was currently at the home of her cousins at the moment. Dealing with the sudden news of her adopted brother's death._

_Ms. Jones was the Grey's lawyer who was there until Shane, Nate and Jason Grey returned the next day from their cancelled tour that they had to cancel on short noticed._

_Kendall tried everything to help his daughter who just lost two people in her life now-who had raised her since the death of his deceased-fiance-Jo Taylor._

_Logan, James and Carlos helped with the situation the best they could for their friend._

_"Daddy, Is Christine going to be living here with us?"asked Cole Garcia who was wondering._

_Carlos, Samantha, Hannah, James and Logan frozed in what they were doing at the moment-in the kitchen of their home-they share together._

_"Cole, What makes you think that Christine will be living where with us?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_"Well seeing that uncle kendall has custody of Christine"answered Cole shugging his shoulders._

_Carlos, James and Logan looked at each other in the face. Knowing that Kendall hasn't even mention of getting full custody of his daughter at the moment._

_"Cole, Uncle kendall only had part-custody of Christine since she's adopted"said Hannah bringing the subject up. Since she's adopted by Ryan Evans-and is the daughter to Logan Mitchell of big time rush._

_"Ok"answered Cole._

_Carlos ankle was still on a stool._

_(Back at the Grey's house)_

_Christine and Kendall were talking in her room-they share together at the moment. She's been getting nightmares for the past 4 days since coming home from the hospital. _

_"Kendall! What's going to happen to me?"asked Christine who was laying down on the bed they were sharing at the moment._

_Kendall actually hasn't even thought of that at the moment. He turns towards his daughter who was hugging her pillow of course. "Christine, We will work something out with your cousins ok. I just can't lose you, love you very much ok"said kendall hugging his daughter around the shoulders._

_Christine nods her head and sits up from the bed she was currently laying down on. "I don't want to move"answered Christine._

_kendall nods his head and get's up from the bed. "Try to get some sleep ok, I need to talk to Ms. Jones downstairs"said Kendall leaving the bedroom of the Grey's home._

_(15 minutes later) Kendall had left the Grey's Mansion to talk to his friends. Knowing his daughter was in Ms. Jones hands until he got back._

_Logan, Carlos, James, Cole, Samantha and Hannah were in the game room area._

_Actually it was Logan, Carlos and James who were in the kitchen area. Since their kids were in the game room-watching television in the meantime._

_Carlos looked up in what he was doing when Kendall came walking into the kitchen area. "Kendall, How's Christine doing?"asked Carlos._

_Logan coming back from the game room-when making snacks for the kids._

_Kendall sits down on a chair in the kitchen area. "Guys, I don't know what to do"said kendall._

_James stop in what he was doing-which was eating a sandwich at the table. _

_"Kendall, We will help you in anyway we can"said Logan hugging Kendall around the shoulders._

_Kendall nods his head. "Thanks! But I have a problem through with Chrisine. She doesn't want to move out of the Grey's home"answered Kendall head into his hands._

_"Oh, Ok that is a problem there. But with Christopher and Darien Grey dead now you would be gaining full custody over Christine"said James pointing it out to Kendall._


	15. Chapter 15

Gone:Part II

_Shane, Nate, Jason Grey and Kendall Knight were discussing custody issues at the moment._

_Ms. jones was the Grey's lawyer._

_"Ms. Jones, I'm sorry but our cousins would want what's best for Christine"said Shane not happy in about this situation._

_James Diamond and Logan Mitchell were among the group who were discussing the custody issue at the moment._

_"What would that be?"asked james who was wondering._

_Nate answered the question being asked. "We have talked it over on the way home-since getting the call that Christopher and Darien Grey died like 6 days ago. We have decided it would be the best interested if Kendall Knight has custody of his daughter seeing they are blood related"answered Nate Grey._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_"Your just going to hand Christine over to Kendall Knight like that?"asked Mr. Anderson-Big Time Rush-lawyer who wants answers._

_"Yes, It's not because we don't want custody over our cousin-adopted sister. It's just we are going to busy and we want Christine to have a better life."said Jason pointing it out._

_"Well we do have a problem there, Christine doesn't want to move"said Ms. Jones pointing it out towards the boys in the conference room area of the house._

_"So how are we going to solve that problem?"asked Mr. Anderson pointing it out._

_(Christine came walking into the conference room area of the house)_

_Logan, Kendall, James, Nate, Jason, Mr. Anderson. Ms. Jones and Shane stop talking in what they are doing at the moment._

_"Sorry to interrupt the meeting but there's someone who demands to see Kendall, James and Logan. Uncle Carlos is already out there talking to a fat guy in the game room area"answered Christine slowly walking out of the conference room area._

_Logan, Kendall and James knew at once who Christine was talking about. They raced out of the conference room in a flash._

_Gustavo Rocque was sitting there with Carlos-who had his leg up on a stool._

_"Gustavo, What are you doing here?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_"Yeah! Can't you see we are busy discussing the custody thing with Christine"said Shane Grey not to happy in seeing Gustavo Rocque in his home at the moment._

_Gustavo Rocque turns towards boys standing or sitting down in the game room area of the Grey's home. "Hate to say this boys, but I need you back as big time rush for good"said Gustavo begging the boys to come back as a singing group._

_"Gustavo! Our dads are already back together as a singing group, my guess you forgot"said hannah pointing it out._

_Samantha nodding her head at Gustavo in the face._

_Gustavo slaps his forehead. "Oops! I forgot that I had already have the guys in the studio"said Gustavo._

_"Is there another reason why your here?"asked Jason who was curious._

_Kelly was standing near her boss. "We are sorry for the loss of Christopher and Darien Grey-who were the adopted brothers towards Christine who is the daughter to Kendall Knight of Big time rush."said Kelly saying it._

_Christine just at first stands there watching everything going on at the moment._

_Kendall, Logan, Carlos and james are worried through._

_Christine hasn't said much since the death of her brothers 6 days ago. "Thanks! For coming here to say it. But you really need to leave"said Christine heading upstairs in the meantime._

_Everyone could hear a door slamming loudly upstairs._

_"Ok, That didn't go so well"murmured Shane getting up from the table._

_"Wait where are you going?"asked Mr. Anderson pointing it out._

_Shane glares at Mr. Anderson in the face. "I'm going to check on my cousin-who just lost her brother"answered Shane walking out of the game room area._

_Nate and Jason Grey turned back towards Logan, Kendall and James who were still sitting there._

_"Since Christine isn't going to want to leave our home, think it's best that Kendall moves into this home-since we are going to be busy alot"said Jason pointing it out._

_Kendall nods his head. _


	16. Chapter 16

Funeral:Part I

_Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight, Jason, Nate and Shane Grey, Hannah (Evans) Mitchell, Cole Garcia and Smantha Diamond were among the family members who were there for Christopher and Darien Grey's funeral._

_Christine hasn't said one word during the special event-thing the day before the funeral._

_Kendall had moved his things out of his friends home into the Grey's home in the meantime to be closer to Christine at the moment._

_Hannah wanted to help her friend in anyway._

_Samantha knew Christine alot longer than Hannah through._

_Ryan Evans ended up coming along with his other adopted kids-meaning his friends that were killed in the line of duty._

_"We are here today to bury two wonderful young mans whose life was taken away to short"said the priest saying it._

_Christine was standing next to Kendall-and her cousins in the first row. The other people who were sitting a couple rows behind them._

_(Those who attended the funeral now-were now at a reception at the Grey's Management Company._

_Christine just sat there-not saying one word._

_Kendall knew he would have full custody of his daughter, although wasn't sure what to do to help her with the lost of Christopher and Darien. But, knew he had his friends to help with the situation._

_Samatha Diamond, Hannah (Evans) Mitchell, Cole Garcia and Carlos Garica were sitting with Christine at a table-eating some food._

_Logan and james were getting food for themselves and Christine who hasn't touch anything._

_"Kendall, We brought you some food and for Christine"whispered James giving Kendall his food on a plate._

_Kendall sits down-next to Christine. "Thanks"said Kendall._

_Christine does the only thing she could think of at the time. She races towards Nate Grey who is standing near some pictures of his family members._

_"Gee, She goes over to Nate but not you"murmured Gustavo out loud._

_Kendall glares at Gustavo in the face. "My daughter has a name, which I will remind you is Christine-who just lost her two brothers in a car accident"answered Kendall getting up from the table and heading towards Nate and Christine._

_The other 3 members just shake their heads at Gustavo in the face._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Christine Knight hasn't been the same since the death of her brothers like 3 days ago._

_Which worried Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James at the moment._

_Cole and Hannah were at their relatives for the day._

_Samantha came over to the Grey's home-maybe she could help Christine out._

_"Kendall, Maybe you should move back home with Christine"said Carlos pointing it out._

_Kendall glares at Carlos in the face. "I can't promised, Christine wouldn't move her out of the house she was raised in"said Kendall._

_"It's not good for our niece to stay inside"said James who was worried about his daughter-Samantha who was worried about her best friend._

_(Samantha Diamond) came into the area-where Christine was currently in. "Christine, How are you feeling?"asked Samantha who was worried._

_Christine shugs her shoulders at the moment. _

_"Christine, I know how you feel"answered Samantha._

_Christine turns towards Samantha stands up. "No! You don't know nothing. They aren't coming back"shouted Christine racing out of the room she was currently in-bypassing Kendall, Logan, james and Carlos and raced upstairs._

_Samantha Diamond comes out of the room she was in. "I'm sorry, tried to help her"cried Samatha._

_James gently takes his daughter and holds her. "I'm going to take Samantha home, see you boys later"said James walking out the Grey's home._

_(Carlos had left to get some errands done for now)_

_It was only Logan and Kendall for now._

_(3 seconds later) they heard a loud thud from upstairs._

_Logan and Kendall racing upstairs in a flash._

_Christine was sitting on the floor-shaking of course-after slipping from the bathroom area._

_"Christine, Honey what happen?"asked Kendall kneeling down in front of his daughter shaken form._

_"I want them to come home"wailed Christine._

_Kendall and Logan looked at each other in the face, knowing they couldn't bring Christopher and Darien Grey back from the dead._

_"Christine, Everything will be ok. We aren't going to leave you"said Logan checking on his niece to see if she has any injuries from slipping into the bathroom._

_Christine lays her head on Kendall's shoulders._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_It's been at least 3 days-since the incident with James taking his daughter-Samantha home._

_logan mitchell decided to share custody of his daughter-Hannah with Doctor Ryan Evans, since he was the one who raised Hannah since the death of Camille Roberts._

_Kendall didn't know what to do with Christine-who was hurting over the death of her two brothers._

_Logan, Carlos and Cole were visiting Kendall through._

_"Uncle Kendall! Can I go see Christine?"asked Cole who was wondering._

_"Cole, buddy have to understand that Christine isn't herself lately"said Carlos telling his son the news._

_Cole nods his head._

_"Kendall! Gustavo is wondering when your coming back to work?"asked Logan who was worried._

_Kendall doesn't know what to say to his friends. "Help! I don't know what to do to help Christine"answered Kendall groaning into his hands._

_"Send her to see a specialist"snapped James-who still wasn't happy the way that Christine had treated Samantha like 3 days ago._

_"James! What's wrong with you?"asked Kendall._

_James stands up quickly. "I will tell you what's wrong with me. Samantha still refuses to budge out of her bedroom, she refused to come and see you today. I know why-it's because of Christine-has been treating her like 3 days ago"snapped James._

_"James, you have to understand-that Christine just lost her two brothers who raised her for the past 8 years of her life"answered Carlos._

_James turns towards his friends in the face. He points towards kendall in the face. "I would you fix this problem with your daughter. Better yet we shouldn't have known she was your daughter in the first place. Shouldn't even agreed to the custody to begin with"snapped James angrily._

_Kendall stands up quickly from where he was sitting on the couch. "James! What are you saying?"snapped Kendall angrily._

_James angrily turns towards Kendall in the face. "I'm not saying-your aren't a good father to Christine, but she's better off being raised in an orphanage or with her famous cousins"snapped James._

_Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos didn't know that Christine overheard everything going on with James and Kendall._

_Kendall saids something else to James. "I can't do that-Christine is all I have left of Jo"answered kendall._

_Cole sees Christine standing there in shocked. "Daddy! Think Christine overheard everything"answered Cole pointing towards where Christine was standing._

_Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan turned towards where Christine was standing by the family room area._

_"Christine, How are you feeling?"asked Logan who was still worried._

_Christine just stares at them in the face. _

_Kendall glares at James in the face- and whispers to him. "Look what you have done now"whispered Kendall towards James._

_James now feels bad he said it where Christine overheard them talking about her. But! He knows she deserves it-for being nasty towards Samantha like 3 days ago._

_What the four of them didn't know that Samantha overheard the converstation also. She steps out of no where-and glares at them in the face._

_"Samantha! How long have you been standing there?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_"Long enough for my dad to say those things about Christine"answered Samantha who glares at James in the face._

_James now feels like a fool-seeing his daughter over heard what they were talking about._

_Kendall was wondering what would happen next too._

_James steps forward. "Christine! I'm sorry didn't mean to say those"answered James stepping closer to Christine._

_Christine backs up-away from James. She turns towards Kendall of course. "Just wanted to tell you I was going out-with Samantha to watch my cousins rehearsal"answered Christine._

_Mouths were wide open._

_"Wait did they just hear everything on the phone?"asked Kendall pointing to the phone in his daughter's hands._

_Samantha and Christine both nod their heads_


	19. Chapter 19

Losing Custody:Part I

_"Wait did your cousins hear everything on the phone?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Saw the phone in his daughter's hands._

_Samantha and Christine both nodded their heads._

_(four days) later_

_Shane, Nate and Jason Grey informed their lawyer it would be better if Christine was with them-seeing how-they overheard everything going on at their home-that they had shared with Darien and Christopher Grey life._

_It was also that current day when Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were at the studio recording their music._

_"Hello! Is there a Mr. Kendall Knight?"asked a young girl in a suit._

_Kendall stops in what he's doing at the moment._

_Gustavo turns towards the young girl in the face. "Can't you see we are busy here?"demanded Gustavo._

_Young girl turns towards Gustavo. "Yes! But this letter is urgent for Mr. Kendall Knight"answered the young girl leaving the studio._

_Logan, Kelly, James, Gustavo and Carlos heard Kendall yell something out._

_"NO!"shouted Kendall collapsing onto the floor._

_"Kendall, what's wrong?"asked Kelly._

_"Shane, Jason and Nate Grey have custody of my daughter Christine. The judge signed the custody issues with both lawyers"cried Kendall._

_"Kendall, We can work something out"said Carlos._

_Kendall turns towards James in the face. "I wouldn't lost custody of my daughter, if you didn't yell at Christine in the first place. Gustavo! I'm sorry but this isn't going to work out very well right now"answered Kendall walking out of the studio in a flash._

_Kelly and Gustavo were pretty confused at the moment._

_"DOGS! Explain what Kendall is talking about?"yelled Gustavo._

_James explains. "It's my fault-said some pretty mean things about Christine, not knowing she was standing with Samantha and both of them overheard us talking"answered James._

_Kelly was shaking her head at James._

_Gustavo glares at the remaining three members of big time rush."Fix the problem!"answered Gustavo._

_"I don't think we can fix the problem"murmured Carlos walking out of the studio._

_(At the Grey's Home)_

_Christine was glad she would be spending more time with her cousins-meaning Shane, Jason and Nate Grey-who were pretty angry with James Diamond right now-after hearing everything he had just about their cousin._

_What big time rush-didn't know-that the Grey's were no longer living in the home anymore-now._

_Seeing Shane, Jason and Nate Grey would be at camp rock-they were bringing Christine with them-to meet the other famous singers of course._

_Plus being on tour too_

_(Converstation) between Christine, Shane, Nate and Jason Grey at the studio-where they were working at._

_"Christine! We wanted to let you know have custody over you again"said Shane._

_Christine drinking some orange juice and water. "Thanks!"answered Christine._

_"Christine are you going to be ok with us having custody over you?"asked Nate who was watching his cousin carefully._

_Christine not sure what to say to her cousins-since the death of her two brothers-like 3 months ago. "Kendall! Is a ok dad, but his friends don't really like me that much"said Christine sighing._

_Shane, Nate and Jason Grey glared at each other in the face._


	20. Chapter 20

Losing Custody:Part II

_It's been already over two whole weeks still no sign of Christine (Knight) Grey showing up at the studios in California, it's like she vanished out of nowhere._

_Kendall Knight hasn't been the same since-finding out he no longer had custody of his daughter. He felt losing a part of Jo Taylor-his fiance-who died 7 years ago while he was on tour._

_Samantha Diamond was looking something up on the computer, she stills refuses to speak to James Diamond her-father at the moment. It was his fault that Uncle Kendall had lost custody of his daughter who hasn't been home now._

_Kendall ended up moving back into his friend's home-after finding out the Grey's mansion has been sold like 4 days since the death of Darien and Christopher Grey cousins to Shane, Nate and Jason Grey of Connect 3._

_Hannah Evans was making food for her family members._

_James, Carlos and Kendall were doing something in the kitchen area._

_Logan went back to work-at the moment to make some money._

_Samantha reads something interesting on the computer, she races into the kitchen area._

_Just as Logan came walking into the kitchen just as Samantha came racing into the kitchen._

_"Uncle Kendall! You won't believe this"shouted Samantha racing into the kitchen area._

_Kendall looking up from what he was doing at the table. "Samantha! Is something wrong?"asked kendall._

_Samantha grins at Kendall in the face, she turns towards James in the face. "Can I go to Camp Rock?"asked Samantha who grinning at her uncles and dad in the face._

_Hannah Evans already knows what's going on, seeing one of her siblings is a counselor at the camp. "Are you talking about the same camp that Shane, Nate and Jason Grey are at during the summer time?"asked Hannah who was wondering._

_Mouths were wide open._

_"WHAT!"Shouted Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos at once._

_Samantha points out the information given. "Yes! How would you know this information?"asked Samantha who was wondering._

_"My older sisters are attending the camp-this is their 3rd year now. Mention in seeing Christine Grey like two days ago"answered Hannah saying out loud._

_"Hannah! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"asked Kendall._

_Hannah turns towards her uncles and dad in the face. "How could I tell you guys, seeing how uncle kendall doesn't have custody of Christine"answered Hannah._

_Samantha glares at James in the face._

_"Kendall, We will fight to get custody of Christine"said Carlos munching on fishsticks._

_The others nodding their heads._

_"Good, Gustavo is getting on my nerves"answered James._

_(Camp Rock)_

_Chrisine Grey was dancing away in the mess hall area with some new friends she had made. Already knew that Jamie and Violet Evans older sisters to Hannah Evans were counselors at the camp._

_Shane, Nate and Jason knew they couldn't always watch Christine-since having custody of her now._

_"Kind of wondered if you 3 did the right thing?"asked Shawn another counselor pointing it out._

_"What right thing are you talking about?"asked Nate who was wondering_

_"Took Christine from her father-knowing he didn't know about having a daughter in the first place"said Greg pointing it out._

_"You weren't there-when we overheard everything-that James Diamond said about our cousin who just lost her two brothers who were killed"shouted Nate angrily._

_"Sorry! Didn't mean to upset you"said Greg backing up._

_Christine heard Nate yell at Greg at something, she just shugs her shoulders. Suddenly frozed in seeing a group of people standing by the mess hall doorways. "Shane,Nate and Jason! We have trouble"shouted Christine bouncing off the stage area._

_Shane, Nate and Jason Grey turned around-saw the group of people standing there. They weren't too happy in seeing them here at the camp._

_"What are you doing here? Haven't you already caused trouble"said Shane angrily._

_Kendall walking towards Christine who is standing in between her cousins. "Christine, I'm sorry want to be part of your life. Your all I have since Jo Taylor's death"begged Kendall._

_James Diamond steps forward too. "I also want to apologize in all the things said like a couple weeks ago"answered James._

_Shane, Nate and Jason surrounding Christine's tiny form at the moment._

_Christine stood in between her cousins at the moment. "It's kind of to late for apologizes, your the one who should be saying sorry to my cousins in the first place. I'm also glad they have taken custody of me, because I for one right now-don't have a father right now, don't care in having one either"answered Christine angrily._

_Turning away from the group standing there._

_Kendall glares at James in the face._

_"Hey! I apologized to Christine"answered James._

_"Hey! Your the reason why I lost custody of my daughter in the first place"shouted Kendall angrily._

_"Nate Grey! Something is wrong with Christine"shouted Gory another couselor._

_Nate hurries away and sees Christine time in time._

_"Nate! Please carry me back to our cabin, don't feel so good right now"whispered Christine to Nate._

_Nate whispers something to Shane and Jason Grey who just nodded their heads right now._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

_Since coming to Camp Rock, Kendall and james were refusing to speak to one another._

_Kendall and Logan actually ended up sharing a cabin where Nate, Jason and Christine were staying in-well on the other side of the cabin._

_What they didn't know was that Christine had a plan up her sleeve. She had already informed Shane, Nate and Jason Grey about her plan earlier._

_Shane at one point wasn't sure the plan would work one bit. He was against the boys in staying at the camp-but was out voted by his uncle brown who was letting big time rush and their kids stay for the rest of the summer._

_James and Carlos arrived like 3 hours early to the dance kick._

_"Ok! Wondered where all the kids are?"asked James looking at the gym-that was new to the camp._

_Carlos shugs his shoulders._

_2 seconds later, Logan came walking into the gym-along with Samantha and Cole who had raced towards his father-Carlos._

_"What's going on?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_James and Carlos shugs their shoulders._

_"Don't ask us, we were sent here"answered James._

_3 seconds later, Kendall came walking into the gym with a note in his hnads. Saw his freinds standing around the gym area. "What are you doing here?"answered Kendall._

_Logan, Carlos and James hold the note out towards kendall._

_"We were given these notes from Mitchie one of the counselors at the camp"answered Carlos._

_"There's no way I'm staying in the same room as you"answered James about to walk out._

_Samantha looks at her uncles and dad in the face. "Can't you guys get along please-for Christine sake"begged Samantha._

_James looks at his daughter in the face. "Oh! Now your talking to me? Even through I already apolognized to Christine in what I sad."said James._

_Samantha nods her head. "I can't stay mad at my dad"answered Samantha._

_"Dad! Can we get some ice cream?"asked Cole bouncing up and down._

_Kendall hears something coming-from another part-of the gym. "Guys! Is that music I hear?"asked Kendall walking towards the other part of the gym_

_Logan, Cole, Samantha, Carlos and James followed Kendall to the other side of the gym area._

_They frozed in what they saw on the huge screen._

_A picture of Jo Taylor, plus other pictures of big time rush-when they were younger._

_Dance Kick Off: In Memory of Jo Taylor-who died and gave a life to live was written on the screen._

_Logan, Carlos and James turned towards Kendall who was shocked of seeing Jo Taylor's pictures on the screen._

_Tears were coming down Kendall's face._

_"Kendall! Can have them turn the screen off, if it's upsetting you"answered Logan._

_Kendall shakes his head. "No! It's been awhile in seeing pictures of us so young"answered Kendall._

_Hannah Evans-Mitchell comes walking towards them. "Uncle Kendall! Christine wanted you to see the pictures when you boys were younger"answered Hannah hugging her father-Logan Mitchell around the waist._

_"Hannah! Where is Christine, we didn't see her when getting up this morning?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_Hannah sighs to herself. "Christine didn't want to be here, although she is down by the water right now with Nate"answered Hannah._

_Kendall goes off in finding his daughter-he just wants to be part of her life._


	22. Chapter 22

Father Again:Part I

Kendall walked towards the water, was told where he could find his daughter-Christine-who he lost custody of.

Christine was actually talking to Nate and Jason Grey something important.

What kendall didn't expect was Christine nearly jumping into his arms.

Nate and Jason walking towards them-smiling.

Kendall was confused at the moment. "What's going on?"asked kendall who was wondering.

Nate, Jason and Christine looked at each other in the face.

"Christine! Do you want us to tell Kendall about the good news?"asked Jason.

Christine nods her head.

James, Samantha, Logan, Hannah, Cole and Carlos were standing a couple feet away from the group-so they couldn't really hear what was going on at the moment.

2 seconds later-saw Kendall do a happy dance.

"Ok! Something must have happen"said James.

"We could just go and ask them, what made Uncle Kendall so happy about"said Cole pulling his father Carlos with him towards Kendall who was doing a happy dance.

Kendall was doing a happy dance-after finding out from Nate and Jason Grey, he would have part custody of his daughter. He wouldn't have full custody-until Nate, Shane and Jason could trust his friends again.

Christine was smiling a bit too, she was happy in having her father back in her life again. But missed her mother alot, noticed her father friends heading towards them. "Nate! Can you carry me to our cabin?"asked Christine.

Nate and Jason noticed right away that the other members of big time rush were heading towards them with their kids.

Nate picks Christine up and walks away from the group.

"Uncle kendall! What are you so happy about?"asked Cole who was jumping up and down.

Kendall turns around and sees his friends standing there wondering what was going on at the moment. "Been given back part custody of my daughter"answered Kendall smiling at his friends of course..


	23. Chapter 23

Father Again:Part II

_Kendall Knight was so excited would be a father again, he was doing the happy dancing._

_"kendall! So what's going to happen when we get back to California?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Kendall frozed turned around towards his friends. "What are you talking about?"asked kendall._

_"Well for starters is Christine going to be moving into our home?"asked James pointing it out to Kendall._

_Kendall shakes his head. "No! She's going to be still living with her cousins"answered kendall._

_"Assuming you are moving back to their home then?"asked Carlos who was munching on corndogs._

_Kendall shugs his shoulders. "We didn't really talk about that issue yet"answered Kendall._

_"Maybe you should talk about that issue"said Samantha sitting down at the table._

_"Samantha! Have you seen Christine lately?"asked logan who was wondering._

_Samantha not sure what to say to her dad and uncles._

_Hannah came racing over to them breathing very hard. "Uncle Kendall! Christine isn't here at camp anymore, she left with Nate this morning"answered Hannah._

_Kendall getting up from where he is sitting at the moment._

_(8 hours now) back in California._


	24. Chapter 24

Father Again:Part II

_Kendall Knight was so excited would be a father again, he was doing the happy dancing._

_"kendall! So what's going to happen when we get back to California?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Kendall frozed turned around towards his friends. "What are you talking about?"asked kendall._

_"Well for starters is Christine going to be moving into our home?"asked James pointing it out to Kendall._

_Kendall shakes his head. "No! She's going to be still living with her cousins"answered kendall._

_"Assuming you are moving back to their home then?"asked Carlos who was munching on corndogs._

_Kendall shugs his shoulders. "We didn't really talk about that issue yet"answered Kendall._

_"Maybe you should talk about that issue"said Samantha sitting down at the table._

_"Samantha! Have you seen Christine lately?"asked logan who was wondering._

_Samantha not sure what to say to her dad and uncles._

_Hannah came racing over to them breathing very hard. "Uncle Kendall! Christine isn't here at camp anymore, she left with Nate this morning"answered Hannah._

_Kendall getting up from where he is sitting at the moment._

_(8 hours now) back in California._

_Christine was back at her new home-which was a couple miles in los Angeles-just not any close to her old home anymore._

_At the moment-she was laying in a hospital room. Nate was staying with her-until Shane and Jason could make it to California._

_Collapsed had seizures again-something she hasn't gotten since-her surgery-of getting rid of cancer-when being 2 years old._

_Doctor Ryan Evans was worried when seeing Christine come into the hospital again-with Nate Grey._

_The truth be told-telling Nate that-he would lose his cousin again-the cancer came back again._

_Nate knew at once that something was wrong when Ryan Evans came back into the private hospital room. "It's the cancer it's back again right?"asked Nate._

_Ryan Evans nods his head. "Yes! At least you came here in time-we can do surgery again"answered Ryan._

_Nate calls his brothers to tell them the bad news again._

_Christine knew the cancer could have come back again. "How long do I have?"asked Christine who was wondering._

_Ryan Evans peering up from reading the charts. "The cancer came back-just in a different part of your body, Christine you may lose abilites to speak"answered Ryan._

_Christine nods her head. "Ok"answered Christine._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

_It's been at least 4 days since Christine had surgery,because of her cancer coming back again._

_Kendall finding out that his daughter was sick again._

_(Flashback) in finding out that Christine is sick again-at Camp Rock._

_Especially when Ryan Evans called Hannah at camp and informed her of the news given._

_(Everyone was eating in the mess hall) when they heard a scream._

_Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos came racing outside to see Hannah sobbing into her sister shoulders._

_"Violet! What's wrong?"asked Bryan one of the countselors._

_Violet and jamie Evans glared at each other in the face. _

_"Our dad-Ryan Evans called Hannah to inform her that-the reason why Christine in back in California right now"answered Jamie._

_Hannah sobbing louder now into logan's arms._

_Logan rubbing his daughter's back. _

_Jason and Shane Grey gotten off the phone with Nate and weren't too happy about the sudden news on Christine's condition at the moment._

_"Nate took Christine back to the hospital in California. We are sorry to inform you that our cousin-is to have surgery again"answered Jason._

_Kendall looks up. "What do you mean surgery again?"asked Kendall._

_"Her cancer came back again, they have to do sugery on Christine"snapped Shane._

_(End of Flashback now)_

_Kendall finding out his daughter is sick again, he couldn't lose her now. Not after losing his fiance-Jo Taylor-7 years ago._

_James felt very bad now-that his friends daughter might not even survive the night._

_Logan was worried too, he didn't want Christine to die either. Plus Hannah and Samantha weren't taking the news that well either._

_Carlos was a nervous wreck too._

_Christine was currently resting in her private hospital after getting out of surgery 2 days ago._

_Knocked on the doorway._

_Kendall stepping into the room, saw his daughter sleeping on the bed. Slowly walked towards the bed and sat down. Placed some fresh flowers into the vase on the stand. "Christine! Please don't leave me"whispered Kendall._

_Logan coming into the room too-seeing he was on duty-for part-time. Saw Kendall sitting by his daughter's form. "Kendall! Christine is resting now, the surgery went well"answered Logan._

_Kendall had tears in his eyes. "How many times will my daughter have to go through surgery to have the tumor removed?"asked Kendall._

_Logan not sure what to say to Kendall. "I'm not sure"answered Logan._

_Samantha and Hannah came into the room too with gifts. _

_"Logan! I'm staying with Ryan for a couple days"answered Hannah._

_logan nods his head._

_Hannah leaves the room._

_Samantha is still standing there of course. "I wish it was me, not Christine"murmured Samantha._

_Logan and Kendall shocked in hearing this from Samantha._

_"Samantha! Why on earth would you want cancer?"asked Kendall._

_James comes walking into the room with another present for his niece, and overheard something. "Who would want cancer?"asked James._

_"Samantha"answered Logan and Kendall at once._

_James stands there looking shocked of the news._

_Samantha faces towards the window. "Camille she was slowly dying from cancer-going overseas to do a movie. I was raised by grandparents-although they found out-in Boston-that I had cancer-been in remission ever since-my accident"answered Samantha._

_"Samantha why didn't you tell us this before?"asked James._

_Samantha had tears coming down her face-she turns towards the guys. "Christine shouldn't be the one to have this done on her. She already lost two sets of adopted family members in her life. She doesn't need to die"answered Samantha._

_(Christine could hear voices) through mind-telling her to live for those who love everyone._

_Slowly opens her eyes-sees people in the room-talking._

_"Daddy! Why are you here?"asked Christine-not aware of her surroundings._

_Kendall, Samantha, Logan and James sightly turned towards Christine who was sitting up on the bed._

_"Christine you had surgery, because of the cancer"said Logan._

_Christine just stared at them in the face,she turns her back on them. Facing her face towards the window in the hospital room._

_"Ok! Think that's our way of saying we should leave now"answered James._

_Samantha looks at Christine whose back was towards them. "I want to stay"answered Samantha._

_"Samantha! You can see Christine later,besides visiting hours are over with"answered Carlos bringing fresh flowers in the vase._

_Logan nods towards James and Carlos to take Kendall with them._

_Kendall planted his feet to the floor. "Hey! I have a right to stay here with my daughter"snapped Kendall._

_(Nate,Jason and Shane) Grey came walking into Christine's hospital room area, just as big time rush members were leaving the room._

_kendall marching back into the room."Why do they get to come here when visiting hours are over with?"demanded Kendall._

_Shane glares at kendall in the face._

_Christine turns around and cries into Nate's shoulders. "I want Darien and Christopher, please bring them here"cried Christine not remembering that Darien and Christopher are dead._

_Nate looks at his brothers in the face._


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: This is the last chapter-of How To Love:

Let me know if I should write a sequel to the story:

Last Chapter.

_Nate Grey looks at his brothers in the face. _

_Shane and Jason Grey frozed in their spots saw the look on their younger brother face._

_"Christine! Christopher and Darien aren't here"said Nate trying to explain to a 7 year old where her-deceased brothers were at the moment._

_Christine sitting up on the bed. "Where are they?"asked Christine who was wondering._

_Kendall Knight watching everything going on-outside of the hallaway. He had refused to leave the hospital._

_"Darien and Christopher they were killed and watching over us in heaven"said Shane pointing it out._

_Christine at first stares at them in the face. _

_Tears were coming down her face._

_Shane, Nate and Jason Grey try to console their little cousin sadness._

_Christine sees Kendall watching from the doorway, and races towards him._

_Logan was watching the group-from making his rounds for the day, saw Christine racing towards Kendall in tears. "What happen?"asked Logan finishing up for the day._

_Kendall holding onto his daughter-Christine in his arms. "Shane, Nate and Jason Grey, told my daughter that her adopted family members were killed and they aren't coming back"answered Kendall._

_Dr. Nia Shields comes walking towards them with good news. "Ms. Christine can go home, she's in remission right now"answered Dr. Nia Shields._

_(2 days later) Christine was home at the moment, resting through._

_Samantha Diamond came over to cheer her up. "Christine do you want to do something?"asked Samantha sitting down on the couch._

_Christine stares at Samantha in the face, shakes her head. "I want my brothers back"cried Christine._

_Samantha not sure what to do-leaves the family room area-into the kitchen to where she would find-her dad-James making something with Kendall._

_James, Logan, Carlos,Cole and Kendall looked up._

_Hannah has been with her adopted family members for several days now._

_"Samantha, Something wrong?"asked Cole who looked up piecing a puzzle piece with Carlos and Logan._

_Samantha nods her head. "Uncle Kendall, Christine is crying"answered Samantha._

_Kendall drops in what he was doing-races towards the family room area of the house._

_Samantha sits down on the chair and sighs._

_James, Carlos and Logan could hear-Christine crying of course._

_Kendall shouts something out. "Logan! Get in here"shouted kendall._

_Logan drops what ever he is doing-and races into the family room area._

_Kendall looks at Logan in the face. "Help! I can't get Christine to stop crying, she's wants her brothers back"answered Kendall saying it out loud._

_Logan nods his head-dials a similar number._

_"Logan, Who are you calling?"asked Carlos coming into the family room area._

_"Nate Grey"answered Logan._

_"No! Why are you calling them here?"asked kendall._

_Logan glares at Kendall in the face. "Nate, Jason and Shane are the closest to help our niece and your daughter out right now"snapped Logan angrily._

_(Nate comes racing into the house) scoops Christine up in his arms. "I'm taking Christine to visit some people"answered Nate._

_The End:_


End file.
